The Flames of Death: A Malorn Ashthorn Story
by Nikaya
Summary: My dad killed my mom. I'm stuck being a stupid teacher, and I have no friends because I hate everyone. Why would this stupid Pyromancer be interested in me? I have nothing to offer her. But...I think I'm in love with her. A Malorn Ashthorn love story.
1. Chapter One: The Spark

**Prologue **

**This story is about a Death Wizard that everyone knows and loves that resides in Ravenwood School of Wizardry. Malorn Ashthorn has been through so much hurt in his life that he feels that it is wrong to love again. His father abandoned him as a young, Novice Necromancer, and killed his mother. Malorn quickly learned to take care of himself, even when Dalia Falmea took him under her wing. When the time came, he became the school's new Teacher of Death at age 15. He is now known as the last Student of the Death School, as he was taught by the father who abandoned him and killed his mother... Malistare Drake. But what happens when a twelve-year-old Pyromancer Witch is found collapsed outside of the Fire School?**

**This story is rated T for minor cursing and romantic scenes.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I loved writing it. **

Chapter One: The Spark

"Okay, listen, Noob. You're only a level eight. I cannot, _will_ not, teach you Vampire!"

This was the fifth time today this same kid has asked me to teach him this spell.

"Come on! Please! I need it to beat Rattlebones!"

"You're a loser if you can't beat that dumbass. I'll only teach you Dream Shield at level eight."

"UGH! FINE!" I wave my staff over the kid's head and a few sparks fly around around, followed by the cards of the Dream Shield appearing in his out-stretched hands. "Thanks, Malorn..." he mumbles, walking away.

"Finally..." I say with a shake of my head. Great, now I have a freakin' headache. I need a Theurgist...

I looked around and saw a kid in bright green MooShu robes. Thank God...

"Yo! Theurdork! Over here!" The kid turned around with a scowl on her face.

"What do you want, Malorn? To make fun of your mom's old school again?"

"No, just use Minor Blessing, alright?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm a teacher, and you're a student. Now heal me!"

"Ugh..." She waved her staff and I lifted gently into the air, and turned bright green for a second, and fell to the ground.

She looked at me, and I stared back, rubbing my head.

"Well...?" she asked.

"What?"

"UGH!" she stomped off, muttering something, probably about me. I aimed my staff at her ass and muttered a curse.

Terminus shot out of my staff, and hit her hard, knocking her over.

"Dick!"

"You're welcome!"

She stormed off.

The city was kinda slow today so I just chilled by sitting on the bench next to the Fire School. My mom then came outside.

"Hello, Malorn," she said, a smile on her face.

"Hey, mom."

"No students today at the Fire School. Any luck with you?"

"Nada." I stuck out my tongue. "Why can't I teach the higher level spells? I'm a Grandmaster just like you and Cyrus!"

"That's _Uncle_ Cyrus, mister. Have some respect for your uncle."

"Why should I care?"

"Because you're still a child."

"I'm fifteen!"

"But you're not an adult yet."

"But-"

"No buts!" She collected herself and looked up at the sun. "It's rather hot outside today, perfect for Fire Spells. I'll be at Fire Cat Alley getting some practice in. If you need to cool off, go to the Ice School with Grandmother."

"Alright..." I said with a shrug.

"And don't leave the school grounds!"

"Whatever..." I say with an eye roll.

"I mean it, Malorn."

"Fine." I huff.

She leaves me here to die in the freaking blaring heat.

"Man, I hate this school! I can never do anything!"

I walk over to the stupid tree and kick the trunk.

"Watch it!"

"My bad, Berns."

"It's Bernie!"

"Whatever."

I go and sit back on my bench. I look down into the gorge of the Death School and sigh. If my damn father didn't abandon me and kill my mom, then I wouldn't be in this mess!

I sit there for a few minutes, just looking around, utterly bored. I'm a Death Teacher, so I'm betting you can really die of boredom.

All of a sudden, I hear a loud thud behind me.

"What the hell...?" It came from behind the Fire School, so I got up and headed over...

When I looked around the corner, there was a student lying on the grass unconscious.

It was definitely a female, as she had long, dark blonde hair. Her eyes were closed and she was heaving in and out. Her robes were red and yellow, obviously a Pyromancer. Judging by the style of clothes, she was still only a Novice, and she looked about twelve.

"Hey you!" I called. I sprinted over to her and kneeled at her side. I shook her for a second, but she was out-cold. "Oh, shit."

I raised my staff over her and muttered, "_Sacrifice."_ I felt my energy drain quickly, being sapped out of me. Once I was a little weakened, she turned green and her eyes opened.

"Ow...my head..."

She looked up at me, and I stopped before I could comment on her lame robes.

Her eyes were an electric blue, and she looked at me with something twinkling in her eyes. We connected, looking into each other's eyes for awhile.

Something inside me stirred. It was like a small jolt...a _spark_.

"Hey...there," I said awkwardly.

"Thanks for saving me." She had a soft voice. She coughed once and the sound pained me.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be. I'm Nicole Spiritflame, by the way." She held out her hand. I took it and gently shook it. Her hand was smooth and soft. "And you are...?"

"Uh...Malorn. Malorn Ashthorn," I said, almost forgetting my name. "I don't think we've met before."

"We haven't, but I see you all the time, going in and out of the Fire School."

"Oh, ok." How the hell could I have missed this girl?

"So you're Falmea's son, huh?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"She tells me about you all the time," she said, smirking. "All of the Pyromancers sit around and listen to her stories of you."

"ARGH! Not the one with the troll..."

"Yeah...that one too," she said giggling. She sounded like a wind chime.

"Damn it!" I said, feeling my face turn red.

"Nah! That one was cute!" I felt my face turn red again as she laughed at me.

"Well, what happened to you, anyway?"

"I don't know. One second I was fighting Achilles, the next I was here...barely alive."

"How come when you were defeated you didn't port back to the Commons?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a bit rusty. I've only been beaten twice. Including now."

"Wow. What level are you?" Levels are like grade levels in Ravenwood.

"Eleven. I'm still kinda the new girl, I guess."

"Yeah, you're-" But then I stopped when I saw her face again. "No, you're fine."

"Oh! Uh...Thanks." She looked down for a second. Is she...embarrassed?

"Here, let me help you." I stood up and held out my hand. She took it, and lifted her up with ease, but she started to fall over and fell onto me. I grabbed her around the waist, and held her up. She looked up at me, obviously red.

"Uh...thanks, I'm sorry."

"No! No problem at all." Then I realized how close we were, her body pressed against mine, and her face inches from my own. I breathed in her scent...Lava Lilies. I set her down on the bench. "Wait here, ok?"

"Okay... And thank you." She smiled at me. I blushed and teleported to Moolinda.

I'm always supposed to have my base in her classroom so that if something like this happens, I can get her to heal them. I took her hand and we teleported back to Nicole. Wow... I don't even remember adding her name to my friend list in my spellbook.

Moolinda healed her, using a Satyr, bid her good luck and went back to her room. Nicole and I just looked at each other, and awkward silence looming over us.

"Angels are passing over." I looked over at Nicole and she was smiling, looking up.

"What?"

"Angels are passing over. My mom told me that when I was a little girl. If there is a silence for no reason, angels pass over you, blessing you."

"Never heard that before..." I muttered.

"My dad must be around then!" She glowed...not literally.

"Huh?" I stood up and looked around.

"No, silly. My dad died years ago. But the angels were passing over, so he must've been around!" I looked at her, in shear awe.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I can talk to him whenever I want because I know a little piece of him is always with me."

"Does that mean my mom is too?" I thought. She looked up at me, being much shorter, and then I realized I must've said it out loud.

"I'm sure she is." I looked at her and...actually smiled.

After awhile, I got curious.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twelve."

"Oh..." Damn, I was right.

"And you?"

"Fifteen."

"That's cool. You get your mount permit then, right?"

"I got it two years ago. I have a Dark Redwing. His name's Kalohae."

"Oh cool! I always wanted one!"

"I would think you'd want a Dream Filly or a Faithful Dragoness." Those are a tamed Unicorn, and a tamed miniature female dragon. She wants a tamed male red dragon.

"No, I love them! They're so cool!"

"What do ya know? A girl with style." She laughed at me.

"I'm sorry, I gotta be getting back to my dorm. Curfew is in an hour, and if Falmea checks the Pyromancers' rooms, I have to get mine cleaned up." She stood up, a little wearily.

"Let me at least take you there."

She thought for a minute. "And what if I said no?"

I was shocked. "That...would be a first." All girls want rides from me. I'm a student-teacher.

She laughed at me again. "Okay!"

I snapped my fingers and Kalohae appeared as black dust flew, with me on his back. "Hop on."

She climbed up with ease and got on behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my shoulder. I blinked and felt hot...not just from the hot day.

I rode with her hanging on back to the girls' dorms. When I got there, I hopped off and offered her a hand. She laid hers in mine and slid off, Kalohae disappearing.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I have some things to get done. Kill a few trolls, beat Achilles..."

"Can you visit me before curfew?"

She waited a minute. Then she replied, "I'd like that."

She took off into the dorm tower and was gone.

What just happened?


	2. Chapter Two: The Necklace

Chapter Two: The Necklace

"Ready?"

I was standing at my usual post when she walked up to me in her robes...updated by about five levels, and a smile on her face.

"Yeah," I replied. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks. I got up to level 15 today."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Thanks."

"So where are we headed?"

"I don't know. I've only been around here for a little while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not from Wizard City."

"Wait... Are there other worlds with Wizards?" I was completely perplexed. Where could she be from?"

"Well, I'm from a place called Earth. They don't believe in magic there."

"No way. I'd die without magic! Uh...no pun intended." She laughed at me again and made me feel nice.

"Well, some people do, I guess, but a very tiny percentage. One day, I got a letter...but not in the mail. It just appeared on my desk in my room. When I opened it, the Headmaster as a hologram appeared. He spoke to me and explained the school, and...he told me..." she said, trailing off. She sighed and then continued. "He told me that my dad was a Grandmaster Pyromancer who fell in love with a mortal. He never told my mom about his powers because he wanted to keep her and my sister and I safe from his enemies, so she never knew until I got the letter. Then, she let me come here."

"Wait... Wouldn't you go to Hogwarts if you're from Earth?"

"They teach it in a different way. No elements or anything with them. Plus, my dad was from Wizard City anyway. And besides, I was from the United States, not Europe."

"That explains it."

"So where do you want to go?"

"How about I take you back to my place? I have a little cottage off the edge of Ravenwood, here."

"Okay!"

"Take my hand." She took it lightly and I blushed. "This is gonna take some getting used to..." I muttered.

We arrived at my place, a small cottage on an island of its own; the Wooded Cottage, as it's called. There was a small wooded area, and a little river in the middle.

"It's amazing!" she said in awe. "I love it!"

"Really? It's kind of a piece of shit compared to my mom's place..."

"It's awesome!"

"Here, this way." We walked down the path and over the bridge to get inside. Once inside, she looked around, utterly speechless.

"Oh! That's so cool!" she said, running over to my Crystal Storage Rack. She watched as the crystals exploded.

"It's just Dragonspyre Crystals. You can have it if you want."

"Really? Thank you!" she waved her wand over the rack and it disappeared into her backpack.

"No problem." Wow, she was really magically deprived...

"So..." she said, twisting a stray hair.

"I'll make dinner, I guess." I walked over to the crafting station and threw a couple of cards together. In a few seconds, chocolate and blonde strawberries were made and on a huge dinner plate. I led her to the dining table and put the food down. I pulled her chair out for her and sat down.

"Thank you! This looks amazing!" she grabbed a blonde one and stuck the whole thing in her mouth.

"Uh...you know you're supposed to take _off_ the blonde hair before you eat it, right? Otherwise it tastes like hair in your mouth." Before I could even finish, she was sputtering about, pulling hair out of her mouth. I laughed at her.

"That was disgusting!"

"I tried to warn you..."

She glared at me for a second, and before I could apologize, she laughed really hard, and I laughed along with her.

"So then where does Falmea live?" she asked. This time she took a strawberry with chocolate.

"Firecat Alley. Go figure." She laughed. "So what are you doing now?"

"Well, I've been assigned to Krokotopia now, so I won't be in Ravenwood as much."

"Oh..."

"But we can still hang out! You can hang with me at my dorm room."

"Okay, sure."

"Yeah."

_*Three months later...*_

Nicole... Wow, I miss her. I used to see her once at day at night for dinner, but lately she's been running late, missing curfew. She's gotten into some nasty fights, coming home really beaten up. The time we spent together started to dwindle down after awhile from once a day to once a week to not seeing her since she was level 22 when she learned Meteor Strike. She's due to come back to learn Wyldfire soon, but she may wait so that she can stay in Krokotopia. She's been sleeping over there now too, staying at the library so she can get to work in the morning. So many of my father's minion's have been on the rise that she's working constantly.

She's been keeping me up to date though, telling me how her day went in magical letters that I receive once a night. She's exhausted. And she seems to have moved on. She has more friends now, Samantha Moonheart and Cole Legend. I bet she likes Cole. He's a life student of course. Damn Life... I hate them.

But for some reason, I get this feeling in my stomach when she writes about him. It feels like throwing up. Heck, throwing up probably feels better. I want to be the one in a fight with her, beating down the guys who work for my father. I want to be there, healing her, helping her along. I want to hold her, and discuss how things went that day together with her in my arms.

Ugh... Why do I feel this way? What's wrong with me?

But...I want her by my side... I want her more than anything.

That's it. I have to know she's okay. I have to go see her. I have... I have to be with her.

I teleported.

When I arrived, we were in the Tomb of Storms. We were in a battle, and she was losing pretty badly. Cole and Samantha were there, but they were down a bit too.

"Malorn!" she called. She was really weak and pretty beaten up.

"Nicole! What happened?" I panicked.

"They took us by surprise. We got ripped off the sidewalk. We were just going back to get health, and we got sucked in."

"I gotcha," I said. I used Sacrifice and weakened myself, letting her get health back. I stumbled back from the blow, when I realized that I'd just gotten better from being sick. Another accident while teaching that damn Banshee move.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. Just fine," I grumbled.

"Want me to heal you?" But before he could even do it, he was defeated.

"Cole!" Samantha shouted. Cole fled.

"We have to hang in there. I know some healing spells, my secondary school is Life," Nicole commented.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I was _PISSED_.

"Well, I needed to be able to heal on my own," she said.

"I could've taught you Sacrifice! The move I used to heal you when we first met! Or you could've told me to help you! I could be there for you!"

"Malorn, I'm sorry."

"AHHH!" Samantha was hit with a Judgement spell and fled.

"SAM!" Nicole cried. Now it was up to us.

But now they were going after Nicole, and I was stuck in my position. Try as I might, I couldn't move; the battle was already started.

"Nicole, hang on!" I kept trying to squirm, but still I was stuck.

"SACRIFICE!" I yelled. It hit me again, and I stumbled back, falling over. As Nicole healed, the Krok took the opportunity to hit me. I fell over, and I couldn't get up.

"MALORN!" Try as I might, I still couldn't move. Now it was up to Nicole because I refused to leave her. The Krok was ready to finish her off, but I couldn't let her get hurt.

"NO!" I wailed. I jumped up, and at the last second before the Vampire got her, it sucked the life out of me, and I collapsed. Nicole took the opportunity to grab me and teleport away.

_*One week later...*_

"Ugh..." My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around. I recognized the place as my own cottage. I was in bed, undressed. What happened?

"Malorn...?" It was Nicole's voice, coming from downstairs. She ran up with tears in her eyes. "Malorn!" She ran over and hugged me, crying. "I was so scared! You've been asleep for a week now!"

"A week?" I shrieked. "What? How? I-...wait. Why are you here?"

"I took care of you. I've been here for the week, nursing you back to health. I had to put you on an IV just to get you to eat or you would've starved."

"Whoa..." I looked around and saw my clothes on the windowsill. "Uh..." I muttered, eyeing the clothes.

"Oh! Your mom stopped by and helped you undress so you can be more comfortable when you come to."

"Phew..." I say wiping my forehead.

"Oh! Gross!" she said, shaking her head. I laughed.

"Well, you did just hug me while I'm naked," I commented while laughing.

"Ugh!" She walked away and started heading downstairs.

"Wait, come on!" I started to get up, but when I stood, I fell to the floor in a heap.

"Malorn!" She ran back upstairs and helped me up. I was only in my underwear, so I felt oddly embarrassed. She was holding me upright and putting me back on the bed. She sat down next to me. I looked at her, dazed and realized how much stronger she's gotten.

"You leveled."

"Yeah. I'm level 25 now. Almost 26."

"Wow." I paused, knowing what she's say next.

"Angels," she stated.

"Yeah." I turned to her and looked her in the eyes. "Nicole, please. You need to take a break. All this fighting is wearing you out. Take a vacation and stay with me for awhile."

She looked back at me, pain evident in her eyes.

"I...I can't, Malorn. I have a duty to my school, and that's to be helping out in other worlds right now."

I took her hands in mine. "Please," I begged. "I need to know you're alright."

"I can't. I'm sorry." She looked away from me, then.

Silence reigned on us again.

"Come with me." I looked up and saw hope in her eyes. "We can fight together, side-by-side."

"Nicole, you know I want to more than anything, but I can't. I have to stay at Ravenwood. There's no escape. I wouldn't be there if I had another choice."

We sat there in silence again.

"Here," I said. I held out my hand with my mother's necklace in it. "I want you to have this so I know you can heal yourself." It was a pendant that allowed her to use the Bartelby Spell.

"Oh...Malorn, I... I can't possibly-"

"Keep it," I said, wrapping it in her hands. "I want to know that you'll be okay. Please. For me."

"Thank you..." she gave me the necklace and turned away from me, holding up her hair. I put it around her neck and clicked it shut. It glowed red for a second and then settled on her neck. "I love it." She turned back to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Use it well, okay?"

"I will. I promise."


	3. Chapter Three: The Promise

Chapter Three: The Promise

"So what are you doing? Are you staying here for awhile?" I asked Nicole. I ruffled my shaggy jet-black hair with my hair, nervously. "I mean, if you're taking care of me, then who's out there fighting?"

"I told the Headmaster that I need to take a vacation to help a sick family member. So he gave me the time off. He knows though because he asked me how you were doing."

"Always the wise one, Ambrose." I laughed, shaking my head. Breakfast was ready downstairs, so Nicole was helping me get out of bed. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I pulled the blanket back when I remembered that I was still only in my boxers. "Oops."

"Just forget about it." She took my hand and put the other on my back to support my weight. The touch of her skin on mine made me flush red. "Alright, now try to get up."

I stood slowly and at first, I started to topple over, but Nicole caught me and sat on the bed, sitting me on her lap. At this point, my eyes closed and my head spun like crazy.

"Malorn! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I opened my eyes and looked right into hers to see that she was only an inch away from my face. "Oh... wow." Nicole blushed and pulled her face away from me. "No, wait," I said. I put my free hand under her chin. I pulled her close to me and whispered, "I like it."

We leaned toward each other, both of us feeling the heat of the other one an inch apart. But as I was about to close the space between us, she pulled back and looked away from me. My heart sank and I turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I'm...I'm just not ready for this yet." She shook her head. "I really like you... I do. But... I'm not ready for this yet."

"It's alright. I understand."

"I'll get you your breakfast." She hurried downstairs and was out of sight. I slapped myself in the face and lay back down.

I'm such a moron! How could I be so stupid! Of course she isn't ready! I'm fifteen and she's twelve for God sakes! Ugh!

_Three days later..._

Nicole and I have barely spoken to each other. She only brings me my food and helps me when I need to do something, but ever since our almost-kiss, she's been so nervous around me...so quiet.

And I hate it.

Nicole is sitting next to me with the food on my bed, letting me eat.

"I'm gonna go back downstairs now." She stood and was about to leave when I stopped her.

"Nicole, I-" She turned all-too fast and I realized what I was about to let slip out of my mouth. I mentally slapped myself. "Wait..." I said, exhausted. "This is stupid. Could we just forget about what happened?"

She looked at me and sighed. "Yeah. I'd feel a lot better if we did."

I stood from the bed, slightly wobbling at first, but then I was steady. She gasped at my recovery. I strode across the room and stood close to her.

"Nicole, listen to me. I would _never_ make you do anything you don't want to do. I owe you that much. If someday...you are ready...then I'll be here, waiting for you." I bent down slightly to meet her level and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She turned red and hurried down the stairs, but I did see the smile on her face this time.

_Six months later..._

I made a full recovery and all that crap in case you were wondering. But my heart didn't.

After I was better, a few days later, Nicole went missing. I haven't seen her since that last day.

_Flashback_

_We were standing outside of my house on the bridge overlooking the river._

"_So...this is goodbye again?" I asked her._

"_Only for a short while. I'll be back to get my new spells before you know it."_

"_Yeah...I guess so." We stayed quiet for a few seconds before she spoke up._

"_I'll miss you." I looked up and saw the small tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. I hugged her close to me, and she hugged me back, neither of us wanting to let go._

"_I'll miss you too." I kissed her on the cheek, letting my lips linger on her skin for a minute. I let my lips brush her face as I spoke. "I'll be waiting."_

"_I know you will," she replied with a smile._

"_You know, every time you leave, it's another chance I take of letting you go. You could die out there!"_

"_I know I can. But it's my job to protect the Spiral. Hey, someone's gotta do it."_

"_I know, but-" she cut me off with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be careful. I promise."_

"_Take care of yourself."_

"_I will." She stepped back and waved to me. "Goodbye, Malorn."_

"_Goodbye, Nicole."_

_And in a burst of flames...she was gone._

_End Flashback_

After she disappeared, I took the ashes from the flames and put them into a crystal vial. I tied string around it, and I've been wearing the necklace ever since.

But I worry about her so much.

Not even the Headmaster can find her.

We've had search parties go across every world in the Spiral, even ones we know she wasn't stationed at yet. My job was to go to Grizzleheim to see if she'd been there. Which, she was, but we didn't find her there.

Her letters stopped coming after about a month. I read them over and over to see if there's something hidden in her words that could possibly give me a clue as to where she could be.

I will find her. _I have to._

_I promise._

But what does it matter? I can't be with her. She'll never want to be with someone like me...someone marked as the kid of the worst wizard in the universe...literally.

But I can't help myself with her.

My dad killed my mom. I'm stuck being a stupid teacher, and I have no friends because I hate everyone. Why would this stupid Pyromancer be interested in me? I have nothing to offer her.

But...

And then everything clicked into place for me.

I think I'm _in love_ with her.


	4. Chapter Four: The Search

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It's been pretty crazy the last couple of weeks, but I'm still here and still posting! I have the entire next chapter already planned out, so it should go up pretty quickly! :D And the next chapter is going to be based on a favorite song of mine by Breaking Benjamin, called "Evil Angel." If you listen to the song, you'd find that it fits the next chapter really well. Again, not **_**this **_**chapter but the **_**next**_** one.**

**Haha! So enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Four: The Search**

"Malorn," said a voice next to me. I slowly turned my gaze toward the direction of the voice. I looked up and saw my mom there.

"Yeah...?" I asked, numbly. Dalia looked down at me and sighed.

"Malorn, we'll find her. She's a strong young wizard. She'll be fine."

I shook my head. "I don't care whether or not she's _fine,_" I spat. "I want to see her and know that she _is_ _great_."

She sighed again and put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her."

Just then, a small puff of smoke appeared next to us with the face of the Headmaster floating within it.

"Headmaster!" I cried. "Have you found her?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied solemnly. I looked down. "However, I need your help." I snapped my head up at the request.

"Yes sir."

"I need you as well as Samantha Moonheart, Cole Legend, and Ryan Wyldflame to go to the Sunken City and investigate. It is a grueling task, and the Sunken City is a dark, unwelcoming place. But we need students that are close to her to try there. Are you up for the task at hand?"

"Yes sir!" I replied with a quick salute. "I won't let you down!"

Ambrose's eyes opened slightly wider at my sudden respect for him. He knew I wasn't one for following orders, but he didn't comment and simply smiled. "I'm glad. Come to my office immediately. The others are already here to collect their supplies."

"On it!" I waved my staff and the cloud disappeared.

"I see you're leaving then," Mom said. She smiled at me, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'll be alright." She bent down and hugged me, tightly.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will be." Then, a couple of life students walked by, laughing. I quickly let go of her and brushed myself off. Mom laughed. "Oh, shut up!" I yelled at the kids.

"Don't get too hotheaded while you're there. That can get pretty dangerous and could put you and the others at risk."

"I know. I'll be fine. I'm going to find Nicole. I'm going to bring her back, unharmed if it's the last thing I do."

"I know you will." She kissed me on the forehead and started to walk inside to the Fire School. "Be safe." And with that, she was gone.

"Even if I have to take down my father."

_*Two seconds later...*_

"Hello, Malorn," the Headmaster greeted. "These are some of Nicole's friends. Samantha Moonheart here-"

"Yeah, I know. I've met them before. Sam's the Thaumatuge Grandmaster, and Cole's the Life Grand."

"And this is Ryan. Ryan is a student of the Fire School, studying alongside Nicole. He is also a Grandmaster."

"Hey, what's up?" he said, holding out a hand. "I'm Ryan."

"Malorn," I replied without even looking at him. I folded my arms across my chest.

"And now that you've all met," Ambrose continued, "these are some of the supplies you'll need in the Sunken City." Ambrose waved his staff and four backpacks appeared in front of us. Each one had the colors of our schools. "In these backpacks, you'll find items that will help you on your journey. Also, you'll find some treasure cards, as well as new necklaces for each of you. Use them wisely." He waved his staff again, and each bag zoomed toward us. I caught mine before it hit me. Cole caught his smoothly in one hand, Ryan caught his with a swift swipe of his hand, and Sam's slammed her in the stomach and knocked her off her feet and onto her ass. Cole rushed over to help her up immediately.

"Smooth..." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Shut up, Ryan!" Cole snapped at me. He stood up and glared at me.

"Make me," I said, darkly. My hands balled into fist, and small skulls and black dust started shooting out of them. Cole's hands were glowing bright green with yellow sparks flying. I stepped toward him, but then Ambrose waved his staff and an absorption spell was cast on each of us. Even if we hit each other, we wouldn't feel it.

"Enough! Malorn, you must have more self-control if you want to go on this mission!" I hung my head in embarrassment. I hate my anger management issues... They're probably from finding out about what really happened to my parents a few years ago... "And Cole, I'm surprised at you. Do not encourage him."

"Yes sir," he replied gruffly. I glowered.

"Now then. You all best be off. I wish you good luck, and be careful."

"We will, sir," Ryan replied.

All of us walked to the door. The second we were teleported outside, Cole stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"You listen, and you listen well," he told me. He jabbed a finger into my chest, pointedly. "Make one mistake, one slipup, and you won't have to worry about which side to choose anymore. Got it?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, glaring.

"You know what I mean. Your father, of course. Him killing your mom must've messed you up. You almost fought me right in front of the Headmaster. You have self-control issues because of all of that. Admit it."

"I don't have to admit anything to you! It's not true!" I balled up my hands again, and started shaking. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder next to me. I looked to the right and saw Ryan standing there.

"Guys, cool it. So Malorn's a jerk, we get it," he said. I almost lost it, but he laughed, so he must've meant it as a joke. "And Cole over here is being too sensitive as always. So why don't we just take a chill pill from Sam and head out there and save our friend? Alright?" Ryan looked at Cole and then to me. He held out his hand again. "I'm Ryan. And you are...?"

"Malorn. Malorn Ashthorn." I shook his hand.

"Come on guys!" Sam called from the waterfall. She was on her Enchanted Broom and ready to go. "If we don't hurry, she could be in even more trouble than she already is!"

I looked to Cole and to Ryan and nodded my head with them nodding back. In a flash, I was on Kalohae, with Cole on a Black Stallion and Ryan with Seraph Wings.

"Come on! Let's move out!" I called. All of us sped through the Commons and past the waterfall to Nightside.

"Man, I forgot how dark it is over here," Cole said. "It's been awhile."

"That's why it's called Nightside," I commented. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Ryan said, "Can we just get in there already?"

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you," Cole said.

"Well then let's go already! We have to go save her!" Everyone nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready," they said in unison. Together, we all ran onto the blue platform. The yellow clock started ticking down.

"Four..." Sam said.

We're gonna find her. We have to.

"Three..." Cole said.

I can see her face, hear her beautiful voice, and smell her scent in the air around me...

"Two..." Ryan said.

I need her. And right now, even if it is just to save her and nothing more, she needs _me._

"One!"

All of us were transported inside.

_*Five seconds later...*_

We're here.

The city streets are black with murk, and the sky is black...no stars. Fog covers the entire area, making it impossible to see too far ahead, and the trees are all dead, as is the atmosphere. Everywhere you look are Lost Souls...waiting for a kill.

"This is cheerful," Sam commented.

"Very," Ryan added.

"My kinda place," I said. Everyone turned to me. "What?" Sam and Ryan laughed and Cole facepalmed.

"Well, if it is, then maybe you can help us get through here," Cole said. "We've all been here before, but we still need to get through this place alive."

"Hey," Ryan started, "What's with the bags?" All of us took our backpacks off and saw them glowing different colors.

"Dunno," I said. I threw the flap back and dug through the bag. Inside, there was an item that felt slightly warm. I pulled it out and realized it was the necklace Ambrose was talking about. "These must be the pendants the Headmaster gave us."

"But...they're not for our own schools," Sam said.

"That's good," Ryan instructed. "In case we fight something in the same school as us, we have an alternative.

"Oh!" Sam gasped. An enlarged blue card appeared in front of her with a picture on it. "Mine's a helephant!"

"Mine's a Colossus!" Ryan said. His card came up and then Sam's turned into a glowing red orb, and Ryan's turned into a glowing blue orb. Both of the orbs grew brighter and brighter before finally absorbing into their skin.

"Mine's a Wraith," Cole said, numbly. His card glowed black and absorbed into him.

Then, a card appeared in front of me. There was a picture a hand point through a cloud.

"You got Regenerate!" Ryan exclaimed. I looked carefully at the card and saw what it does.

"I can heal?"

"Only once though," Cole said. "These are item cards. You only get them once in a match."

"Right." My card turned bright green and absorbed into my skin. It felt warm and smelled like pine.

"Alright, let's map this out," Ryan said. He tossed his book up and the map opened up in a huge screen for us to all see it. "Okay, we're here," he said, pointing to the Nightside main entrance. "And we have these places to check for her. Here," he pointed to the first tower, "here," the second, "here," the third, "and finally...Grubb." He pointed to the main castle at the end of the road. "My thinking is that we stick together."

"No," Cole said. "I think we should split into two teams. The first team will take on the first two towers, and the second will take the third and try to get Grubb. Then the first team will meet up with the second team to beat him together."

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"Then it's decided," Ryan concluded. He waved his sword and the map closed. He put his book away. "Team One will be Sam and I. Team Two will be Malorn and Cole."

"No _way!"_ Cole said. "I am _not _going with _him!"_

"But having your opposite with you would be the best battle tactic," Sam offered.

"But what if they have resistance to one and use a minus 80 percent damage shield for the other?" I asked. "'Cause then we're screwed."

"He's got a point," Cole said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," Ryan agreed, "Cole and I will go together, and Malorn and Sam will go together. Fair enough?"

"I'm cool with that," I said to Sam.

"That's fine by me," she said.

"Finally!" Ryan complained. "Alright, let's go!" Ryan spread out his wings again and Cole got on his horse. "We'll meet you down by Grubb if we don't find anything!" And then they took off.

"Let's go, Sam."

"Right."

I hopped on Kalohae, and Sam got on her broom.

"We're gonna find her," Sam said.

"We _have_ to."


	5. Chapter Five: The Evil Angel

**This chapter is going to be based on a favorite song of mine called "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin. If I were you, I'd listen to the song on youtube or something before reading the chapter. It will still make sense, but it's a beautiful song that describes the relationship between Malorn and Nicole. It shows how Malorn tries to be good, but he's Malistare's son and a Death Student, so it's difficult for him. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**And seriously...LISTEN TO THE SONG! XD (I shall give out cookies to whoever does! ...And reviewers too!)**

**Chapter Five: The Evil Angel**

"Well, she wasn't in there," I stated numbly to Sam. We just came out of the tower at the back of the Sunken City. We were so tired from that last fight; we sat down right in the park area. I flopped onto the bridge and sprawled out. Sam sat up against the pedestal with the Wraith and closed her eyes, leaning her head back.

"Well... There's only one place left to check if the other two went to the other towers already..." she started. And as much as I knew she was telling the truth, I didn't want to believe it.

"Hang on, I'm getting someone," I said, sitting up. Suddenly, Ryan's voice was in my head.

"_Cole and I searched the first tower...no luck. We're headed out to the second one now."_

"_Got it. We're heading to Grubb."_

"_Good luck."_

"_You too."_

I stood up and swung my neck around, making a loud crack.

"Alright... You ready Sam?"

"Let's do this," she said, cracking her fists.

We then hopped on our mounts and took off toward the castle. We used the key once we got to the gate and stepped inside.

"That's funny," Sam said. "Doesn't he usually appear right here?"

"Yeah..." I held up my arm to block her path and looked around. "I don't see him anywhere." I dropped my arm and let her walk. "Maybe we should split up."

"Good idea. I'll go this way. You take that way."

"Okay..."

Sam went cautiously toward the room to the left of the main entryway, and I broke right. I peeked in the doorway and slowly stepped inside as there was no one there.

This part of the castle was now enclosed, and it was pitch-black. The only light I had was from the glowing end of my staff. But it only allowed me to see about a foot or so in front of me. I held it up high to be able to see more clearly when I saw vague movement.

"Who's there?" I said as loudly as I could muster.

But no one responded.

I continued walking around for a few minutes when I heard a low..._moan._

"WHO'S THERE?" I shouted this time. But when I only heard a moan again, I responded, "YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHO YOU ARE OR-"

But then I heard the faintest of whispers in the dark.

"Mal...orn...?"

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Nicole! Nicole, it's me! Where are you?" I yelled. I waited impatiently for the response, but it didn't come.

"_Nicole!" _I shouted again. Still nothing...

"_Nicole!"_ I shouted, slightly louder this time, but I still gained no response.

"_NICOLE, PLEASE!"_ I waited for a few seconds before finally hearing the voice again.

"Turn...a...roun..." Her voice trailed off, but I got the gist of it. I spun on my heels and ran toward the voice and soon found...

I gasped in shock.

Nicole was slumped up against the wall, her arms hanging, held by rusted, metal chains. Her clothes were ripped and torn, and she had bruises all over her bare skin, also caked with dirt...and...ashes?

"Nicole..." I dropped to my knees and grabbed her in my arms and laid my head on her own. I turned my head slightly and kissed her on the cheek and head. She then buried her face in my shoulder and sobbed. She couldn't speak, so I just let her stay there in my arms...neither of us wanting to let go.

"Never leave me again," I breathed into her hair. Her scent of lava lilies was only a mere trace now. Every part of her had changed in one way or another. When I pulled back and looked into her eyes, I didn't see the eyes of a little girl anymore.

She was a young woman that had been put through a living hell.

She stopped crying then and just stared at me with longing in her eyes. She still couldn't move, so I let her lay her back against my chest and her head rest in my right arm. I reached over and combed my fingers through her now dirty, wild hair. But I didn't care. She was safe here in my arms, and that's all that mattered.

"_Any luck?" _Sam asked in my head.

"_I've got her."_

"_Yes! Nicole!" _I then heard Sam's footsteps running through the palace. In a few seconds, she was sitting next to us. "Oh thank goodness!" She bent down and hugged Nicole. But Nicole groaned and Sam released. When she let go, I could see her eyes clench and her body tense.

She was in that much _pain_?

I bent down again and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me and smiled.

"_I've got her," _I told Ryan and Cole. _"She's badly hurt, but she's safe."_

"_Finally!" _Cole thought with joy.

"_Oh, thank the Titans!" _Ryan thought, in a sigh of relief.

But then we heard a loud clanging noise.

Nicole's reaction came first. Her body tensed up, and as she did so, she groaned in pain. But she didn't stop there. She then picked her head up and looked at me wide-eyed.

"He's...he's...b...back," she stuttered. My eyes grew wide when I realized that it must have been him.

I set Nicole down on the floor and kissed her on the forehead again. "You stay here. We'll take care of Grubb." I readied my staff as a small light, (what I presumed to be a lantern) growing bigger and brighter.

"N...n...no..." Nicole whispered. "Not...not...Grubb."

I did a double-take and looked from her to Sam.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" I asked Sam. She nodded. "Well, if it's not Grubb, then who the fu-"

And then I heard the most sickening, familiar laugh I'd ever heard in my life.

"My dear boy... How I've missed you." And with a wave of his staff, the room, (much bigger than I'd estimated) lit up completely, revealing the one person that I'd wanted to take my revenge on my entire life.

My father.

"_You!" _I sneered. "This is all _your fault!"_ I felt my power build inside of me, the way it always did when any Wizard became angry. Death Wizards particularly have a cool, chilling sensation go up and down their spines. And this time, I even felt my eyes start to burn; redder than usual.

"Silly boy," he snickered. His voice was ice-cold; that of a snake. "Of course it is. And do you know _why?"_

I just stared him down, baring my teeth, my eyes now glowing red. As my eyes grew brighter, he eyes...I could've sworn they widened the slightest bit, but I couldn't be sure. He regained his composure too fast.

"I see you've made some friends at the stupid school of yours," he said, gesturing toward Nicole. I growled in frustration. "She was very useful to me, you see. She, of course, wouldn't give me any answers, but she did in fact lead you right where I wanted you...with _me."_

"Is that a challenge?" I jumped into a fighting stance and glared. But he only laughed at me, and I felt my anger rise to the brim.

"Dear boy, that is certainly not it at all! You see, you're my son, and I've missed you, Malorn. You know you were named after me, don't you?"

"Don't lie to me!" I shouted. I crouched lower in the fighting stance. It was difficult to know what was true and what was false here.

"I'm not lying to you. Why would I lie to my own son?"

"_Because you said you loved her! You said you loved Mom! BUT YOU KILLED HER!" _I screeched. Sam clasped her hands over her ears and Nicole winced. I flinched slightly, not meaning to hurt her, but my anger was spinning out of control. My eyes flared up again, and my body started to mist out black smoke. I felt my powers going out of check, and I struggled to stay in control.

Just then, Cole and Ryan appeared behind Malistare. He spun on them and shot them against the wall with a shock from his staff. They laid there on the floor, powerless, while Sam stayed with Nicole behind me. Even after what took place just then, I still couldn't move.

_Why?_

"_Join me."_

The words were cold, but determined. I'd never heard more painful words in my life. But the thing was...

I had to fight for my sanity at this point.

Then...something..._happened._

I suddenly dropped to the floor on my knees, and my head hurt worse than it ever had before. I clenched my eyes shut in pain, and wondered what was happening. In the back of my mind, I knew Nicole was hoarsely screaming my name and asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't respond.

Then, it happened.

My eyes turned completely red and glowed so bright, it lit the entire castle. The guys had to shield their eyes, but Nicole didn't dare to look away. Malistare just smiled at me.

"Do you see your power, child?" he asked. "Do you see what lies within you? It is a great power that only I can teach you. Join me and I shall."

Unconsciously, I took a step forward, my eyes still glowing. Malistare smiled.

What are you doing, you asshole? Back _UP!_

But as much I told myself to stop moving toward a great power I may never know otherwise, I took another step. _His_ smile grew wider.

"_Malorn!"_

I spun on my heels and saw Nicole, standing...barely, holding onto Sam for support, but she looked me dead in the eyes with such a force that no matter how strong that other power was...

I

Me

The real me...

_Couldn't look away._

_Love does conquer all._

I turned back to him, my eyes still flaring red, but this time, I smirked and summoned a Wraith...the biggest and most bad-ass one I ever had...

_Without_ any blades, or traps.

It then sucked as much energy out of Malistare as it could, leaving him dropping to the floor. I fell as well from using all of my strength and stayed on my hands and knees. Nicole rushed over with Sam and they bent down at my sides.

"You win this round," he called. He summoned up the last of his energy and left without a trace. But then his voice rang out all around us, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere.

"BUT YOU _WILL _JOIN ME SOMEDAY!"

"Not a chance," I huffed out. My breathing was rapid, and my head started to spin.

"_Fucker," _Ryan sneered.

"_Asshole,"_ Cole grumbled.

"_Jerk!" Sam shouted._

"Ugh..." Nicole then fell over beside me, and it seemed as if the whole world was about to end.

"_NO!"_


	6. Chapter Six: The Sleep

**I'm !**

**WOO! More chapters for all of my stories heading your way. I'm really sorry about the chapters coming so slowly. But with school ending, it was tough to get anything done besides homework. -_- Okay, so now that I'm back, I am happy to say that I am continuing all of my stories and none are anywhere near their ends!**

**In answer to your question Samantha, no, it's a different Samantha Moonheart, sorry to say. But I think it's so funny that one of my reviewers has the same Wizard101 name! Haha! These characters are all of my really close friends, but that's so funny. Haha!**

**Alrighty, and on with the story!**

Chapter Six: The Sleep

"Hey Malorn..." I look up and see none other than Cole.

"Cole...what are you doing here?" He walked over slowly and sat on the bench next to me. I was in my usual spot outside Nicole's cottage.

"Just thought I'd come to visit... It's been awhile."

"I'm guessing you want to...?"

"Yeah."

I opened the door and let us inside.

"You know the usual," I said as my mood darkened.

"Right."

I led Cole upstairs to where Nicole lay on her bed. Medications and other things were constantly being given around her by her faithful pets, tending to the needs she couldn't on her own. Sir Chester the dragon was the only one who was constantly curled in a ball at her side on the bed.

"How long has...?"

"Three months to the day."

"And she hasn't moved...?"

"No."

Both of us stared at the bed in defeat, our hope in pieces.

"Has Moolinda tried-?"

"Yes."

"What about-?"

"Yes."

"And Professor-?"

"Yes. Always the know-it-all Life grandmaster, eh Cole?"

"Damn right." He walked over to the bed and brushed a stray hair out of her precious face. "You're lucky, you know." I stared at him quizzically and he gestured to her again. "She's beautiful." Cole stood and put a hand on my shoulder. "Take good care of my sister."

I nodded. "I'll never leave her."

Cole nodded and teleported away.

I stared at the bed for a long time. I watched her small frame rise and fall with her breath. God, those breasts, that body...so beautifully perfect. Every curve of her skin around her firm hips and athletic legs amazed me. Her perfectly straight dark blonde hair framed the face that was the most beautiful picture I'd ever see. Her eyes...closed. I wish I could see that clear blue of waves, alive in her eyes one more time. She's a wizard of Fire, of light. Not this...never this...

I looked at her fully again, and saw Sir Chester under her hand... Oh how I'd love to touch and hold her soft, small hand. She always had the smallest hands I'd ever seen. And I-

_Sir Chester under her hand...?_

She had to have moved.

I walked over to the bedside and sat next to her. I ran my fingers slowly through her hair and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. Her skin was warm...a good sign. I kissed her again, running my hands along the sides of her body. I opened my eyes and saw the slightest trace of a smile, but it vanished when I stopped.

"Nicole...please..." I whispered, tracing her body again. I kissed her cheek, her neck, and just above her breast. I laid my head on her chest and kissed her neck again. I heard her breath catch.

I looked up to see her.

She was smiling.

Her hand dropped off Sir Chester onto my leg.

"Nicole...? Nicole, please..." I whispered again, tracing the pattern of her firm stomach with my fingertips. I grazed where her leg met her hip and traced around. I leaned close and breathed on her neck, hoping to tickle her. She sighed.

I kissed her cheek again.

And though she barely responded, we continued through the night.

_*The next day...*_

I woke to find myself lying in bed with Nicole in my arms. She hadn't woken at all, but she responded to everything.

I would breathe on her neck and she would sigh. I kissed her and she smiled. Her breath would catch when I ran my fingers through her hair.

I stared at her again, admiring her. She's beautiful, even in her peaceful sleep.

I kissed her forehead and gently lay her back into a comfortable position alone. I stood up and went to find something for breakfast, watching her smile as I walked away. I scratched my head and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up.

I was a step down the stairs when I thought I heard something, but I dismissed it, my mind playing games.

I was up nearly the whole night with her, toying with her in my attempt to stir her. I had thought I'd heard something from her lips at least once every hour, but I was being stupid.

"_Mmm..."_

I froze in my tracks. Then I heard it again.

"_Mmm..."_

It was the faintest of a groan...but I heard it. I ran back up the stairs and looked at her.

Her eyes were tight in concentration, as if she was trying to remember something. But again and again, she made the same groaning sound. I was by her side in an instant.

"Nicole...it's Malorn. Nicole... Nicole Spiritflame, I love you."

Then she was still.

My heart sank into my stomach, and I felt a knot form in seconds.

"Nicole, I love you. I truly love you. I'll never leave you. _I will be here_ when you wake up."

The smile disappeared from her face. Feeling dead, I turned to walk away.

"Malorn...I love you."

I turned around to see her shining blue eyes and a smile.

"Nicole," I breathed. I ran to the bed and lifted her off it and into my arms, swinging her around. When I held her to stand, she reached up and held my face in her hands and closed the gap between our lips.

Her lips were soft and tasted like roasted marshmallows, my favorite. Her breath on my tongue was sweet and full of life. I pulled her close to me, running my free hand through her hair. She pulled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Vision

**Hello everyone! I know it's been such a long time since I last posted a chapter, but I have good reason.**

**I haven't been in the game in months due to not being able to renew my wizard101 subscription. I wanted to wait to post so I was up to date on what was going on but that obviously hasn't happened yet... Therefore, I'm going to do my best without playing the game for awhile longer so if something is no longer accurate, please bare with me. The story however, will continue **

**Also, you can now go to my profile page to follow me on Twitter for the latest news on story updates and the shows, books, and games I write about. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter Seven: The Vision

"What are you doing _downstairs?" _I yelled. Nicole was standing at the bottom step, holding the railing. There was something about how her hair in a mess, wearing sweatpants and my t-shirt that made her look kinda sexy. But of course, I wasn't thinking about that. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand to steady her.

"I can walk you know..." she protested. " I'm just kind of hungry."

I walked her over to the table and pulled out her chair, letting her sit. "You could have called to me. You're too weak to walk around yet... Anyway, what would you like?"

"Peanut Butter Pancakes!" she squealed. I chuckled lightly; same as usual.

It was about a week ago that she had finally woken up. I went over with her exactly what she remembered, and miraculously, she didn't show the slightest signs of memory loss. Though, she hasn't attempted to use magic yet... I don't know if she's afraid to, she's too weak, or she _can't._

It's been a year since I first met her as a twelve-year-old girl. It's hard to believe since she's grown so much, so fast. Now she's a beautiful lady at 13... mentally and physically she's matured. But I'm afraid for her, as, although she's grown, she's still small and I feel like she's fragile. But she's not.

I can't believe that all that time, I could've been out there looking for her. I was stupid. I just stayed back and followed orders. I'll never let anyone hurt her again.

She told me the story... though it was hard to listen. But she wasn't afraid... She was _never_ afraid.

She was in Krokotopia when it happened. She was nearing level 27 when she went up against Krokopactra. But when she had just beaten her, all of a sudden, a portal appeared.

That's when he showed up.

Malistare, the cause of all the hatred I feel in the depths of my soul came to Nicole, knowing full well that I cared about her... And he told her so.

He took her away with him to the depths of Sunken City. He figured no one would find her there because no wizard dares to go in alone, even a grandmaster like me.

She said he gave her an ultimatum: either lure me to him using telepathy, or she would starve. But Nicole was smart. She knew that Malistare would never starve her because then it would be too late. So she waited it out. But each day, a minion would beat her horribly.

Some of them threatened to rape her. But she was too strong for them. Malistare wouldn't dare; Nicole told me that he told her it was above him to rape his own son's love interest; to which she scoffed that he was a slime anyway. In the end, he didn't try anything.

So she waited and waited until finally we showed up. But she had been too weak to use magic for days already. No one beat her or harmed her in any way though. They just stopped feeding her altogether.

And that was her horrific story.

But now, she was healthier at least... and safe.

As the thoughts swirled around in my head, I smelled something burning.

"Malorn! The pancakes!"

I turned around and realized I'd forgotten all about them in my daze. I waved the smoke away and grabbed the pancakes.

"Sorry Nicole... I'll make you some more."

"No, no!" She came over and took the plate of pancakes. "The peanut butter is melted perfectly! Thank you!" she pecked my cheek and I turned bright red. She laughed.

"You enjoy doing that to me, don't you?"

"Since we first met," she replied with a sly wink. I rolled my eyes. As she took her usually tiny bites, I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her small shoulders. She looked up at me, a pancake hanging out of her mouth and I laughed.

"You're adorable sometimes."

She swallowed the rest and looked up at me. "Sometimes? Try _all _the time." Again, I rolled my eyes.

We sat there for a few minutes as she happily ate her pancakes. Suddenly, she dropped one back onto her plate.

"Nicole?" I turned to face her and her eyes were nothing more than a blank stare. "Nicole? _Nicole!" _she stayed frozen there for a few seconds as I tried snapping in her face and waving my hands in front of her.

"Ugh..." Her eyes closed and she started to fall sideways out of the chair. I caught her in my arms on the floor.

"Nicole, _answer_ me!" I yelled. Finally, her eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily and her eyes darted everywhere but at me.

"Need... to get out of here..." she panted. At first glance, she would seem scared, but she wasn't. She was warning me.

"Nicole, it's alright!" I hugged her into my shoulder, squeezing her tightly, but she pulled back in protest.

"_No! It's not!" _ she shrieked. We need to talk to the Headmaster _now_!"

"Alright, alright," I said, trying to calm her. I stood up, holding her around the waist to keep her upright, waving my free hand to teleport to the Commons.

_*Two seconds later*_

"Ambrose!" I shouted, trying to drag us into the office. I felt eyes on me from everyone around, but I didn't care. "_Ambrose, help!"_

The Headmaster came running outside, throwing Nicole's arm over his shoulder. "Quickly, get her inside!" We brought her up the steps and into the office. Gamma ushered everyone out and locked the door. "Set her down on the chair," he said. We helped her sit in the red armchair behind his desk. Gamma flew over and perched on the head of the chair. The Headmaster waved his staff and a mug steaming with a glowing yellow liquid appeared. He held it up to Nicole. "Drink up."

She lowered her lips to the cup and sipped slowly, then drank the entire mug. Her body glowed bright yellow for a second, and the color returned to her face.

"What was that?" I asked, not understanding.

"It's a potion her father used to make when he was just a student here at Ravenwood. I knew him personally." Nicole smiled, already knowing the full story, apparently. She set the mug down. "Now... do tell us what happened, young wizard."

Nicole stiffened slightly and looked from the Headmaster to me and back again. "Well... I guess I had... some kind of... _vision_..." she told us hesitantly, afraid of our reactions. Ambrose and I exchanged glances and looked back at Nicole.

"Nicole," Ambrose started, "though visions are a part of the magical dimension, they aren't all that common..."

"I figured that," she said.

"However, it isn't a bad thing," Ambrose continued. "In fact, it's the sign of a very powerful wizard... This could be the result of your peculiar birth."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Malorn, why don't I let Nicole explain for herself?"

"I'm not from your world," she stated. "I...I'm sorry I never told you..."

I stopped and shook my head. "Then what _are_ you?"

"Malorn, please be patient with her. She only recently found out her father was a wizard."

"_What?"_ I felt my voice shaking. It was like I didn't know her at all. "How could she _not _know?"

"Your friend here is from a world of mortals. Her father was part of the first organization of Wizard Protectors. They scout the various worlds in search of any sort of unbalance between the Spiral and other galaxies. He was sent to what is known as the Milky Way and to plant Earth. This was where he met Nicole's mother. He decided to make a permanent settlement there by himself to be with Nicole's mother. She knew of his powers but assumed that Nicole didn't have any of her own. But when I found out where I had to send my next letter, inviting a student, I realized she was John Spiritflame's daughter."

"How did he-?"

"That is a question for another time. Right now, we must know what Nicole saw." He looked over at her and she nodded. But first she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I never told you," she said. "I was afraid. I never told anyone. The only people that know are you, Headmaster, and Gamma."

I eased at her words. Why was I mad? She was embarrassed.

My eyes softened. "It's alright," I said, smiling. "You can trust me."

She smiled back at me.

"Well... In the vision, I was in Malistare's lair I guess... It was hard to see. It was blurry and really dark. But I saw him preparing something... I guess it was a plan. And he mentioned me... and Malorn." My heart skipped a beat at the pause. "He wants _both_ of us. That was the only thing that was clear. And he's going to come for us with an army of his minions."

I stopped and gripped the desk, clenching my fists in anger. "I won't let him hurt you..." I said through my teeth.

Ambrose put his hand on my shoulder. "No, we won't let him hurt either one of you. I would suggest staying here, but this will be there first place he attacks to come after you and Nicole." He paused and thought for a minute. Then he sighed. "I think the two of you would be safest if you disappeared for awhile..."

Nicole and I looked at each other.

"What about school? And our friends...?" she inquired. I sensed the worry in her tone.

"The two of you can stay with a good friend of mine in Marleybone for now. Andrew Coleman is his name, and he works at the post office in Regent's Square. Nicole will be escorted by Malorn to the Barkingham Palace where you will receive private lessons from a Royal Teacher there. You will both pack immediately. Say your goodbyes to your friends. And meet back here in an hour." Nicole sighed in defeat. "And be sure to travel lightly, using just your usual backpack in the event you need to change location."

_*One hour later*_

Samantha, Cole, and Ryan all came with us back to meet the Headmaster. We said our goodbyes. Nicole teared up, but I didn't cry. I _don't _cry. Mom was there too. She was crying, but they simmered as they touched the bottom of her flaming-hot dress.

The Headmaster walked us to Bartleby and handed me the Spiral key. "Take care of each other," he said to both of us. "Without friends, you will both be lost." He smiled to our friends one last time and we had a group hug.

I took Nicole's hand as we looked back at our friends and finally, we stepped through the portal.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Quiet

**Hey everyone!**

**Be sure to check out my twitter profile to know when I'll be posting! That'll be my main method of telling everyone when to expect a new chapter.**

**Also, good news is that I'm getting out about one chapter a week or every two weeks, which is good now, considering how I used to be. XP**

**Also, check out my friend embraceofwings! He's a great writer and his story is really interesting even if you haven't read the books. I haven't and I love it so far! So please help him get started, review a chapter and thanks for reading!**

Chapter Eight: The Quiet

I held Nicole's hand as I finally felt my feet touch the floor. We stumbled but quickly recovered. I looked around and saw that we were in a large chapel, dimly lit with stain glass windows and rows of pews. I pushed open the huge wooden doors, and there was a Marleybone guard at the entrance. Nicole walked along next to me when I introduced us.

"Private Kinchley," I said with a curt nod. He nodded back.

"How ya doing?" he replied in a deep tone as we followed him to the apartment. He'd grown gray with strain from being so active with the new war going on.

"Not so hot... You know the story don't you?"

He sighed. "Yeah... I meant otherwise, I suppose. How's mother?"

"She's well, thank you. She says hello." I had known Private Kinchley since I was little. I always said hi to him when I visited Marleybone and he knew my mom...well, Dalia, since they were young. As we talked, Nicole just looked around, stunned at the big city.

"Here we are," he said, stopping at a door. He knocked twice. In a few seconds, none other than Andrew Coleman opened the door, removing his glasses.

"Good day! Good day! Hello Malorn, my boy!" He greeted me with a hug and shook Private's hand vigorously. "My, you've grown!" He stepped back and examined Nicole. "Why hello there," he said, taking her hand. "You must be the Nicole I've heard so much about."

"Yes! Nice to meet you!" she said, sweet as always.

"Thank you very much Private. I'll be seeing you," he said with a smile. Private Kinchley gave us both a nod and a small smile, shutting the door behind him.

"Well now...certainly you have bags, no?" he asked. Nicole and I glanced at each other.

"Sir, we were told to only carry what we could on our backs," I said for us.

"Well that's no problem at all! Let me show you to your room!"

"Thank you Mr. Coleman," Nicole said quietly.

"Please! Call me Andy!" He started up the stairs when I saw something move in Nicole's bag.

"What is _that?"_ I asked, pointing to the bag. Nicole put her finger over her lips as if to quiet down.

"Here we are! First down on the right is the bathroom, and the one at the end is mine and my wife's room. The one on the left is yours."

"Thank you, Andy," I said with a smile. Nicole smiled too.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll call you down the hall to the dining room at six. My wife is quite the lovely cook! Oh! And before I forget! Nicole, dear, your lessons begin tomorrow morning at nine, sharp! Best to be on time, you know, and they will end at noon. And Malorn, my boy, your mother informed me that you wished to volunteer to bring Nicole back and forth as well as helping me in my office. Work will begin at ten, but I'll only make you work for a few hours. See you in an hour!" And he scurried off in a rush.

I closed the door behind us.

"I didn't know you volunteered to work for him," Nicole commented.

"Neither did I..." I said with an eye roll. Then I moved toward the bag she left on the bed, but Nicole quickly snatched it away.

"Please don't kill me," she said with a guilty grin on her face. I looked her over, though she's naturally tiny to start with, she was still thin as bones from her...time away. How could I? Though, I know it's not what she meant.

"What is it...?" She opened the pullstring slowly, and, as I guess, out flew Sir Chester, her baby dragon. "You're insane," I added, dully.

"I couldn't leave him home! He's just a baby!" she said, petting his blue head as he fluttered his red wings, smiling.

"Fine!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "But if you get caught, I'm not taking the blame for you!"

"I don't care. As long as he's safe with me."

"I've got news for you, he's probably in more danger with us than with your other pets at home."

"I still want to take care of him. And now that you know he's here, I don't have to carry him on my back. And he's not mischievous. I've got plenty of snacks to last him for months anyway."

"Alright..." I said. I threw my bag in the bottom of the closet, waves my wand over it and all my equipment and clothes folded and stacked themselves neatly on the shelves. I turned around, and watched as Nicole stared at the bed.

Then it hit me.

_The bed._

It was a double.

There was only one.

My face turned red, and to cover it up, I grabbed Nicole's bag, throwing it onto the dresser and did the same trick to arrange her stuff. When I turned around, she must have stopped staring because she was petting Chester. I wiped my forehead.

I walked over to the window and saw the city streets with shops and apartments all around us. In the distance, I saw green...a park.

"Hey Nicole," I said, pointing out the window. "You see that over there?"

Nicole walked over and looked out the window, smiling. "The park?"

"Yeah... Would you join me for a date tonight?"

"I'd love to!"

Our first date to a city park...

Perfect.

_*One hour later*_

Nicole and I sat across from Andrew and his wife, Malinda as we ate dinner. We had mashed potatoes with bread and chicken soup.

"It's delicious," I said, going for another mouth-full. Nicole smacked my arm under the table. I ate slower.

Malinda and Andrew laughed at that. "Well aren't you two the sweetest couple," she said. Nicole and I blushed.

And of course, I heard a small whimper coming from down the hall, followed by the sound of flapping wings. Nicole and I shared a glance.

"What was that, darling?" Malinda asked Andrew. He shrugged, with mouth full of soup.

And then Chester comes flying into the room and perches on Nicole's shoulder. Her eyes widened and she shrugged. "Haha...surprise?"

"Oh, don't be silly! Your pet dragon is more than welcome! Here, have some bread." He held it out to Chester, which was immediately followed by the dragon making toast out of it, and eating it whole.

"Quite an amusing little fellow, isn't he?" he said, dusting off leftover crumbs.

"Indeed," I said with an eye roll. Nicole shrugged with a smirk.

_*Two hours later*_

Nicole and I walked to the park, late at night. By this time on a weeknight, most people were at home, but we decided to spend it together.

It was quiet, other than the late-night creatures roaming the woods: various pixies, piggles, and firecats. You could hear the occasion howl of the hellhound in the distance, but it was all very relaxed. The pathway was lit by streetlamps and the stars shown bright overhead.

Nicole was amazing at how beautiful a magical park was as opposed to the ones she knew from Earth. I slowly touched her hand, and when she smiled at me, I held hers in mine. We walked around for a few minutes, as she stared at the magical creatures and I stared at her. Every so often I'd squeeze her hand gently and smile at her or kiss her hand. She smiled or giggled at everything I did.

We walked in comfortable silence. And somehow, I felt... at peace... _whole, _with her around. I felt as if I could fly, (unmagically) with her. And I just felt..._calm._

I didn't feel the anger or pain. I didn't feel some weird, ultra-power that I was supposed to have. Nicole just lets me be...me... But a newer, happier me.

I stopped walking and she stopped too. I turned to her and just leaned my forehead on hers with our eyes closed. Then we stared at each other for a long moment...

Nicole closed the space between us with a kiss.

A slow, out of this world, amazing kiss.

_*Later that night*_

Nicole and I got back to the house late, so we just teleported to the bedroom. I took off my hat, robes and shoes and turned to get in the bed in red boxers. Nicole was just taking out new clothes.

"What's that for?" I asked.

She shrugged. Then it clicked. _She's_ _nervous._

"Oh... Sorry," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"No, no, it's okay!" she said, blushing. "I'll get changed and be right back."

A few minutes later, she came back in the room. I sat up in bed. She wore my old black t-shirt and some blue shorts. She, as usual, looked pretty sexy... But hey, the less clothes, the better.

I patted the bed next to me. Her eyes widened, but she slowly came over. She pulled the blanket over her legs and sat up. I put my arm around her shoulders...she was practically shaking.

"Hey, no need to be nervous," I said. She wouldn't look at me. "Are you scared?" She turned away.

I took my hand and gently touched her chin, guiding her to face me. "I will never hurt you. I promise you that. Nor will I ever let any harm come to you. Do you understand me?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry... It's just... I didn't expect..."

"To be honest, neither did I. And I wasn't planning on trying anything, any time soon. When you're older maybe," I stopped when I said that because I could swear I saw a trace of disappointment. My heart leapt. "Or when you're ready," I added with a sincere smile. She smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me slowly and softly, gripping my hair. I felt hot under the covers, probably just from the fact that I was with Nicole.

_In a bed._

Then I pulled back and smiled at her. I kissed her forehead, and she smiled. Both of us went under the blanket to lay down. But surprisingly, she curled up next to me, and laid her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and closed my eyes...


	9. Chapter Nine: The Intensity

**Chapter Nine: The Intensity**

"Malorn...? Malorn...? Wake up..." I heard my name before feeling a softness on my cheek. I opened my eyes, seeing Nicole sitting up in bed next to me.

She looked so beautiful in her night time attire...but it was light out.

"_Shit._" I rolled over to face the wall, covering my face with the blanket. It was early. And we had to get up.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Grumpy." Nicole giggled and gave me a small shove. "Come on, you have to take me to lessons in an hour."

I groaned. Then I heard Nicole whisper to Chester. My eyes popped open.

Chester landed on my head above the blanket and gripped edge where my head was. He flew forward and over the bed, taking the blanket with him. I was lying in bed, curled up in my boxers, freezing my freakin' ass off. I glared daggers at Chester.

"Don't be mad at him; I told him to," Nicole said, happily. "Now up you get!"

And there's the thing about Fire School kids. They're morning people.

"I hate you..." I grumbled.

"Love you too!" she said cheerily.

"I know," I said with a wink.

_*Later that morning...*_

"Ready to leave yet?" I called up to Nicole. I was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Ready!" she called. I turned around.

She was dressed in a long, red gown that went straight to her feet. She glided down the stairs. I believe it was called, "Bellow's Robe of Courtesy." And her hat remained "Brady's Solar Cowl" designed.

I was so stunned, I didn't even comment at first. "You look great."

"Thank you... Aren't you going to change?"

"Uh...why?"

"Well, we kind of need to blend in here, so I brought clothes from every world, just in case."

"Oh..." _Crap._

"That's alright my boy," Mr. Coleman said, calling me from the top of the stairs. I have something for you as well.

When I came back downstairs, I was dressed in, "Marvelous Shroud." I had to change my signature hat to "Feline's Somber Hat."

"Not bad," Nicole said with a judging look. I blushed. "Come on, I'm gonna be late!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

Nicole carried her staff in one hand, and looped free arm in mine. We walked together swiftly but calmly through the streets of the city. I could tell Nicole loved it by the way she beamed.

"And here we are," I told her. The guards opened the gate and led her inside. I turned to leave with a smile on my face.

"Wait!" Nicole came running back out and kissed my cheek. She winked at me and ran back inside.

My head spun.

When I got back to the apartment, I greeted Mr. Coleman and started heading up the stairs.

"Forgetting something?" he mused. I came back down the stairs and felt like punching myself. He was holding a bag of envelopes. "First day on the job!" he said cheerily.

"Right..."

"Every day I'll give you a bag like this big one here. Once you deliver all of them for the day, you're done. Do them at your own pace."

"That's it?"

"Well there's quite a lot of letters in there. And it's about quarter to ten now. I expect you'll be done by around one thirty. Nicole's lessons end at two, so best to hurry up!"

Well, he didn't know my secret weapon.

I stepped outside and whistled for Kalohae. He appeared in a mist of skulls. "Alright, man. Let's get through these letters."

*_Four hours later...*_

"Oh my god..." Kalohae and I sat down on a park bench. "How many more?" I dug through the bag. There were about 20 left. "What time is it?" I looked at Big Ben. It was quarter to two. "Shit! Shit-shit-shit!" I jumped on Kalohae and flew as fast as I could to Barkingham Palace. When I got there, Nicole was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry! How long were you standing there?"

"About ten seconds. Right on time." She smiled at me. I wiped my forehead. Then I held out my hand to her and helped her onto Kalohae. He protested with a grunt out of sheer exhaustion. "_Quiet you," _I hissed.

"So how were your lessons?" I asked, leading Kalohae back to the apartment.

"Great..."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Well, the thing is, my instructor taught me a new fire spell... But she also asked me about the vision I had."

"How did she know?"

"She said she talked to Professor Ambrose about me. And she knows that I have _other_ powers I can unlock." She put air-quotes around "other."

I squinted my eyes. I wasn't so sure if I liked this. I knew I had _other _powers too. But I didn't know if unlocking them was the best idea in the Spiral.

"Do you trust her?" I asked.

"She knows Professor Ambrose. I have to."

"Then do what she thinks is best. If unlocking these powers means protecting yourself from my father, then do it."

Then it hit me.

She has powers to unlock. So do I. My dad fought her dad...

I shook it off. I didn't want to scare her.

"Thanks Malorn." She hugged me tighter. I kissed her head.

When we got back to the apartment, she was ready to head upstairs.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Yeah," I was about to follow when Andy eyed me. "Actually, I'll meet you up there in a bit. I promised Mr. Coleman I'd get some groceries for him at the market."

Nicole smiled at me. "Okay, see you soon."

I heaved a sigh.

And so, out we went..._again._

_*The next morning...*_

Nicole and I were riding Kalohae to Barkingham Palace, and I wanted to ask her about our dads. Maybe there was a connection to our powers.

But then she smiled at me.

And I knew I couldn't do anything to let that smile go. So I smiled back and dropped her off. She kissed me on her way, and away she went.

Four months had now gone by, and finally, I was learning a better way with going about the mail route. Before I'd leave, I'd sort all the damn letters and deliver them according to wear people lived and I'd be done by one.

As for Nicole, she learned more and more about her visions, and her instructor told her to force herself to have a vision once every lesson. She was now at the point where she could have them at will. I never asked her what they were about because it was the same thing every time, and she'd always tell me immediately after the lesson anyway.

"It happened again," she told me, getting onto Kalohae.

The vision was the same every time. Only in the beginning it was just voices. Now there were some blurry images.

The two of us would scream, and have to run as fast as we could. She'd hear me yelling to her, "Don't look back!" And then it would end.

"I figured that." I said.

But as dark as these times were, it was relaxing for us.

Since we were finished so early in the day, we did so much together.

Some nights we'd go to the park again and lay in the grass, watching the stars. Sometimes we went to the theater to see a play. Other times we went to the museum. A lot of the time we'd go out to dinner as well. And the other times we'd eat dinner with the Colemans.

And no matter where we were, who we were with, and how late it was, she'd always make me smile.

She came up with this poking game, so whenever she wanted to tell me she was having a good time, or wanted a kiss, she'd poke me. Then I started doing it to her... And I took a little advantage of it.

But every night, we'd always lie in bed next to each other, watching each other to see who fell asleep first.

I loved watching her sleep.

She always looked so peaceful...so happy...so beautiful. I loved every minute of it.

And tonight, was a very different night.

It was a mid-winter evening with snow on the ground and flurries in the air. We strolled through the park together holding hands. We kissed in the snow and had a great time. When we got back, the Colemans and Chester were asleep, so I made some hot chocolate for us and we snuggled by the fireplace.

When it was time for bed, we got dressed and I was surprised that Nicole wasn't wearing a sweatshirt because it was so cold out. She caught me eyeing her. "I wanted to get cozy with you."

"That's fine by me."

We crawled into bed together and I pulled her close to me. I lay on my side with her on her side with her back against my bare chest. She was still wearing a t-shirt of course.

"I love you."

She had said it to me before, but the intensity of this moment between us was chilling.

"I love you too," I replied softly.

What I didn't expect is what happened next.

She turned over, and started kissing me. But this time, it was different. It was rougher and fiercer...with a new kind of fire.

I pulled her closer, holding her around her waist as she kissed my lips harder and traced her hands all along my face.

I felt one of her hands tug at her own shirt as the bottom, but I stopped her with my hand.

I pulled away for a second and looked into her eyes.

"It's just a shirt," she said, quietly. "And I'm not taking it off." I let her move it just a small bit out of the way, to reveal her mid-torso. "Just a little...step up?" she said it so meekly that I almost had to laugh.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get," I replied. "I just want you to tell me what you want." She smiled at me, shyly. Then I realized what was still wrong. "You have a beautiful body." I felt her relax in my arms, and then we stopped kissing, but I pulled her close.

We stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms the whole night.


	10. Chapter Ten: The War

**Chapter Ten: The War**

It's been about two more months that we've spent here in Marleybone. We've fallen into a nice routine, and we don't think too much about why we're there. We just go with the flow nowadays.

Nicole has been getting stronger with her ability in visions. She's been having them regularly about various things, none related to Malistare, of course. But she always has the one recurring vision of us running away from something.

I finish getting dressed and stride over to where Nicole is pulling on her shirt. When she pops her head through the hole, I kiss her right on the lips. She giggles and kisses me back. My cheeks get hot every time.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," Nicole urged me to move. I just stood there and stared at her with my head tilted. "Wh-?" Before she could even finish the thought, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into me. I picked her up and swung her around in the air, kissing her the entire time. I set her down, still kissing her, and finally I pulled away.

She slapped my arm, playfully.

"Now we're really going to be late!" She started rushing around the room, getting her things by using magic to float them into her backpack.

I laughed at her as I finished getting ready. She stood by the stairs impatiently.

"Come on, Malorn," she breathed, shaking her head. We walked downstairs and out the door. I called on Kalohae and we started flying to Barkingham Palace.

"See, we're flying now," I told her. I gave Kalohae a little pat on the butt. "He'll get us there in-" but my train of thought was halted.

I looked back at Nicole and saw her staring into space.

She was having that vision again.

When she has it, I can tell by the way her body goes colder than her other visions and how she winces at times when I assume we're screaming in the vision. But I don't tell her that she reacts this way. I don't want to scare her.

Nicole snaps out of it, panting. This is typical for this vision.

"Same as usual?" I asked, thoughtfully.

"No."

I thought for a second. Nicole didn't say anything.

"No. It was different this time." A shiver went down my spine. Her words were cold..._emotionless._ "This time... it was vivid. I could see us running from a fire. There was a black fog behind us. We jump onto Kalohae. And I'm the one directing which way to go. You're in pain."

"Nicole..." I don't know what else to say. I was more worried than when the vision was blurred. Now we knew it meant something serious...

And if I was in pain, I wouldn't be able to protect Nicole.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you. Now you'll be worried about it." She let her head drop.

"Nicole, sure I'm worried. But it's better to have a warning of what's coming than to be totally in the dark about it, am I right?" Nicole looked up at me, hopeful.

"I guess you are right."

"See? It'll be fine." I kissed her on the lips and let Kalohae land. I hopped off and held out my hand to Nicole. She took it and hopped down. "It'll be okay. I promise." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She turned to walk in the gate, and my smile faded.

I hoped I was right.

_*After class, back at the apartment...*_

Nicole is working on her fire spells at the desk and I'm lying in bed, petting Chester.

"What are you working on?"

"I wanted to try something..." she trailed off, getting back to her work.

"Come on, what is it?" I see a pool of orange and red magic swirling on the desk in front of her. Small sparks of fire are shooting up from it.

"I'm attempting to make a new spell..."

"A new spell?"

"I'm trying to combine my visions with a fire spell. I was to make it so that I can project my visions when I want to rather than just trying to explain them all the time. I want to be able to show them to you..." She was concentrating really hard. "I've almost got it..."

"That's a great idea," I told her. I stood up from the bed and patted her shoulder, kissing her on the head. Chester flew onto her other shoulder. "You'll get it. You're smart enough to do it." I watched her for a minute, and she let out a yelp. "What's wrong?!"

_Malorn! Nicole! Can you hear me in your thoughts? _ It was Ambrose's voice. Nicole and I looked at each other and we knew we heard the same thought in our heads.

"We can hear you," I said out loud. Something was wrong, I could already tell. "Why are you contacting us?"

_It is a dire emergency. I'm afraid I have very little time to explain. I bring horrible news. It is as we feared. Malistare has raised an army and Krokotopia has fallen to Malistare. _

Nicole and I went wide-eyed. We knew what it meant.

_We are at war, young students. I am gathering forces here at Ravenwood, but the school is under attack._

"No!" Nicole called out. In my heart, I felt a pang of pain for her. Ravenwood was her only true home where she fit in.

_I'm afraid so, young one. But it shall be saved. If Wizard City falls, you two are our only hope._

"No!" I protested. "We'll come to help defend Wizard City! We won't let Malistare-"

_No. That is exactly why I sent you two away. If Wizard City was to be attacked, you two must be far away. Our job here is to protect this world in the Spiral. Your job is to live. No. That is exactly why I sent you two away. If Wizard City was to be attacked, you two must be far away. Our job here is to protect this world in the Spiral. Your job is to live. You two must stay alive in order to defeat Malistare when he is weak._

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I asked, skeptically.

_You must flee to Mooshu. Stay together, and Nicole, you _must _protect Malorn from-!_

"Professor! Professor!" Nicole called. But his thoughts were already gone. We had no idea what had happened. Nicole and I looked to each other.

"You have to protect me?" I asked her. "I thought I was supposed to protect you! You're the one whose dad defeated Malistare the first time! I thought you'd be the prime target!" I started pacing, thinking of how she could protect _me._ "How long have you known about this?!" I yelled in her face. "You knew you were supposed to protect me! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Malorn, I didn't know! If I'd had known, I'd-" Nicole gasped. And in a blink, she leapt out of her chair and tackled me and Chester to the floor as she waved her staff, putting a shield up over the building. She stayed on top of me, and suddenly, I heard a hissing –

An explosion.

My mind was separated from my body as I felt the three of us, Nicole, Chester and I were flung into the air, and thrown against the door. I hit the ground, face-down, and the ringing in my ears was deafening. I couldn't hear anything else. I put my hands on the floor, and tried to push up and collapsed.

All of a sudden, my head started to _pound._ It felt as if it was cracking open right down the middle. Everything was spinning and I clenched my eyes shut.

I felt something shaking me. I cracked open an eye and saw Nicole, covered in soot and blood, pulling on my shoulder, yelling in my face. I couldn't hear anything but the ringing in my ear, but I read her lips, and they read, "Colemans." She pulled me up and we ran down the hall, or what was left of it, and grabbed Mr. and Mrs. Coleman and dragged them down the stairs. The smoke throughout the house stung my eyes as they teared, along with the intense pain and ringing in my head. We dragged them out of the house and checked their pulses. They were alive, and I vaguely recognized Mr. Coleman coming to. But Nicole was in my face again, grabbing at my arm, pulling me to move.

I ran with Nicole pulling on my arm, and I saw Chester, unconscious in Nicole's other arm. Nicole kept looking back and getting more and more scared. But the words on her lips read, "_Don't look back!_"

I could already tell that I was living Nicole's horrid vision.

I dropped to the ground. I couldn't move. Pain gripped my entire being and I was twitching on the cobblestone street. It was blinding. It was deafening. I thought I was going to die.

I felt my body move as I laid there in my world of hurt, but not by my own doing. I was being dragged on the street, and then I was lifted up. I felt the scales of Kalohae beneath me and knew Nicole was doing it on her own.

I continued to convulse in agony, but Nicole held my body down, making sure I didn't fall. I was lying in her lap as Kalohae flew...

Then I blacked out.

_*A few hours later...*_

I groaned as my eyes started to flutter open. It felt like I was hit with a truck.

I sat upright, slowly as I held my head, careful not to black out again. The images of what happened came rushing back to me, almost knocking me over. I stood up from the mattress and looked around.

I was in what looked like a wooden hut. The room was decorated very simply, with an area rug covering most of the floor, vases in the corners, and several mattresses with blankets on the floor. There were small lanterns around the room, lighting it dimly. In the mattress to my left, I noticed Nicole's backpack with Chester sound asleep next to it. But he wasn't curled up as usual. He was sprawled on her pillow... It worried me.

Kalohae was curled up in the mattress to my right, and he barely fit on it...well, two mattresses.

I walked over the sliding paper door opposite my mattress and walked into a kitchen/dining area.

There was a goat-woman making something at the stove. It smelled like chicken soup. Her ears perked up when I slid the door shut behind me and she turned to me.

"Hello, child," she said in a soft, soothing voice. "I'm almost done with supper. Your friend is worried about you."

I nodded, understanding. Then I bowed to her in respect. "Thank you for helping us." She smiled at me and eyed the door leading outside. It was open, and Nicole sat on the steps, staring up at the stars. Outside was lit dimly also by lantern light and the stars. I walked over and sat to Nicole's left.

"Thank you," I said to her. "I owe you my life." She was quiet for a minute, and when I looked to her, I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't thank me." She leaned into me and buried her face into my chest and sobbed. I hugged her and rubbed her back, soothing her. She muttered something.

"Huh?"

She pulled back and looked at me with red eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you!" she whimpered through sobs. I pulled her chin close my face and kissed her lips softly.

I looked her in the eyes. "You will never lose me. I promise." I wiped the tear that started to roll down her cheek and kissed her there. She smiled a sad smile, and I pulled her in to hug me again.

We sighed in relief together.

**This story is **_**far**_** from over! Stay tuned for more!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Burden

**HERE IT IS! The update you've all been waiting for! I'm so sorry that it's taken so long but I'm really trying to get back into the swing of writing. I promise I'm going to write more frequently! Thank you for staying with me!**

***Important Note*:**** I would like to thank one of my reviewers for pointing out that Malorn appears to be very much OOC. However, I wish to clarify that the character I portray him as is solely based on what students outside of the Death school see him as. He only has a mere three lines if you are not in the Death school and do not have the opportunity to speak with him more for other quests. So I do apologize to those of you that are from the Death school, but this is my own, personal spin on the character to make a good story. Thank you for understanding!**

**Also note: Adding the song "Perfect Life" by Red to the theme of this story. Check it out!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Burden**

_*Two weeks later…*_

"Ugh…" I slowly blinked my eyes open, groaning in pain. My entire being was sore, and didn't want to move.

I slowly lifted myself up and I sat on the edge of the bed. On my right was Kalohae curled into a ball with deep burns all over him. Chester was to my left, his breathing shallow. The room around me was entirely made of wood with a few lanterns around the room. Through the paper door, I could make out the figure of someone making dinner. The light of the sun showed through the window with an orange glow touching my face. When I looked down, I saw the bandages wrapped across my shoulder, down my torso. Half of my body was covered in black bruises, and I was stripped down to my underwear. I clenched my eyes shut and ran my hand through my overgrown hair, and shook it as if shaking the image of the explosion out of my head. I slid off the bed, gripping it for support and grabbed my staff to hold onto to. I walked slowly to the door, using the staff as a cane.

I slid the paper door to the side, and a goat-woman was cooking some sort of soup in a large pot on the stove. She looked over at me and smiled gently before gazing out to the porch.

_Nicole._

I leaned the staff against the table and limped over to the porch. I said nothing and just sat down beside her on the steps, gazing up at the stars. She had a large gash on forehead through her right eyebrow. Her face was pale and tear-stained. Suddenly, she looked at me, eyes watering. I ran my hand through her hair and along her cheek. I gently pulled her chin to me and kissed her with the energy I had left in me as the tears rolled down her cheeks onto mine.

_*One week later…* _

We had been taking it easy lately, not going out of the house unless it was to one of the stores across the street. We stayed in to help Mrs. Lin Zeng with taking care of the house and tending to the dragons. Nicole took care of most of the healing and I cleaned the house, took out garbage, and various other stupid shit.

I found it all pointless because none of these things were preparing us for war. No one knew what was going on with Wizard City. We knew Ravenwood had been attacked from Ambrose trying to contact us. What we didn't know was the end result.

Thankfully, all of Malistare's minions had been kicked out before we came to the village in MooShu by Nicole's team of wizards she used to travel with. At this point, they would have been to Dragonspyre by now, but all the wizards were called back to Wizard City to help Ravenwood.

As for Nicole and I, her levels shot through the roof after surviving the last attack as well as her constant practicing healing. She was already a Master wizard, and I became a Grandmaster.

That morning, Nicole and I decided it was time to see the village. We were walking hand in hand when Nicole stopped and turned to me.

"Malorn," she breathed. She kissed me full on the lips and then rested her head on my shoulder in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her small, now-athletic frame.

"What's the matter?" I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so afraid of losing you." She looked down. "Back in that attack, when you got hurt…and then you didn't wake up, and-"

I cut her off, pressing my finger to her lips. "Shhh… It's alright now."

"No it's not!" she yelled suddenly, and I did a double take. "You could have been killed! What if you were really hurt?! What if Malistare came back?!"

I sighed. "Nicole…. I know. We both know what could happen. But do we really have a say in whether or not we're part of this mess?" She shook her head.

"No…. I know that. But I just want you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too."

Nicole gasped. "_Malorn_!" Before I could blink, Nicole tackled me at the waist into the pavement. My eyes snapped shut and a wave of frigid energy shot over us. I opened my eyes.

There were ten wraiths floating above us, closing in. The one had summoned a Vampire and the energy was the wraith trying to suck the life out of me. Nicole jumped up and used her wand to summon a Meteor Strike, hitting four of them, sending them flying backwards. They quickly recouped and started to close in. Nicole looked at me, eyes wide. "_RUN!"_

"_I'm not leaving you!" _I held up my staff and shot beams of black energy out. They just passed through them without a second thought. I did a double-take.

"They don't want me!" she yelled, summoning a Fire Dragon. "They want _you_!"

I summoned a Banshee and pointed it toward two of the wraiths in front of me. She started to scream as the wraiths fell back. "_MALORN!"_

The next few seconds were the longest of my life.

My head turned just as a wraith glided straight for me. I held my staff up and beams of black energy shot out when the wraith fell on top of me.

My staff exploded and the world went dark.

_*In an undetermined world, a few hours later…*_

"My _boy…_"

I snapped my eyes shut as a piercing slap slashed across my right cheek. I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

"Time to _wake up!_"

I looked up, shaking from the shock.

I was staring straight into my father's glare.

"How are you, my _son_?" I glared back, not even blinking. My arms were tied up to the ceiling by cables. The room was dark and cold, with only one light shining directly on me, the white walls on all sides seemed to close in.

He tilted his head to the left slightly and narrowed his eyebrows. "You know, this troubles me." He moved his staff and turned his back from me. "Now, don't try anything silly, my _boy_. You see, you are powerless here." I harnessed as much energy as I could without my staff, but before I could even think about unleashing it, a current of energy shot down the cables and electrified my entire body. My arms and legs jerked around violently as the pressure in my face nearly reached a breaking point; just before it did, the shocks ceased and my body went limp. "If you couldn't already tell, those are magical energy cables, and they will continue to shock you if you even think about using your magic against me. So I'll have you know that I intend to break you, _Malorn_." He walked to the door on the opposite side of the room. He turned back to me, and I glared into his eyes, struggling to control my breath.

"Defiant."

He shut the door behind him.

I stared at the floor, my breaths were shallow. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't hold onto myself. If I lost touch with who I am, I would have become the monster we all knew I was destined to be. But I wasn't about to think about that. I needed to focus on the one thing that kept me safe from the horrors of the Spiral and insanity.

_Nicole._

_*One week later…*_

The door screeched open, and I knew what was coming.

"Hello Malorn! Good to see you again!" The whole week, he hadn't come in the room. In fact, no one came in the room. No food. Only a few drops of water that drop out of the ceiling kept me alive. I made no move to look at him. His cheery, condescending attitude pissed me the fuck off.

"Something wrong, my boy? Why won't you look at your father?" He was toying with me, and I was growing angrier by the second. But I knew if I just rolled with the punches, he'd be kinder to me. "Is everything alright with _school?" _He paused as my nostrils flared. "Oh dear, you look rather weak…. Have you been eating right?" He waited before snapping his fingers.

The scent made my senses go wild.

I finally looked up without a second thought and saw a plate with meat. I didn't care what it was. All I could think was, "_Food._"

"Oh! You want _this_?" he asked. I just kept staring at the plate. A fork appeared in his hand and He stabbed the slab of meat. "It just looks so very…delectable." He raised it to his nose and took the deepest breath I'd ever seen and sighed heavily. He walked toward me and went to wave it under my nose, but I just snapped my head forward and tore a piece off with my teeth. The speed made him drop the meat to the floor. "Tsk tsk, Malorn." He reached down and stabbed it again with unnecessary force. Your food is going to go to waste now…." He clicked his fingers and the meat disappeared with the fork.

"What do you fucking _want_?" I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Now, now, is that any way to address your _father_?" Immediately at the last word, the cables holding me upright attacked my body in a rage of magically energy. I yelled in obvious agony, my body contorting, insanely.

When the energy stopped flowing, I panted. "What…do you…want?"

"You."

"No shit." He simply raised his staff and shot me in the chest with a beam of energy.

"Still defiant, are we?"

"Just fucking tell me and I won't keep ignoring you."

"Fine then…." He walked away from me, pacing around the room. "_Sigh…_." Yes, he literally said it. I was seconds from screaming again. "You take all the _fun_ out of everything. You see, I need your help."

"Why would you need me?"

"There is someone in particular…that is getting in my way."

"_Who?"_

"_Your little pet."_

"_Nicole?!" _I thought about Nicole, and her light, her beauty…utterly astonished. "But why would-?" Then it hit me. "Her dad."

"Ah! Now we have something to go on, don't we?"

"The one that originally banished you from the Spiral…that was Nicole's dad. I was right…." That also explained why her dad died in the process.

"You're getting warmer, my boy. Why would I need you?"

"If her dad died but managed to defeat you…having me on your side…."

"Yes…?"

"Would guarantee your victory."

"And there we are! You've figured it out!"

I started chuckling, then laughing, then full on hysterics. Malistare used the magical energy on me again and I stopped immediately.

"Why would you laugh at me?"

"Like I'd ever join you."

"Oh, but you will!"

"Give me one good reason why I would?"

"You're _here_." He pointed at my cables. "Nicole is somewhere out _there_. How do you expect to save her when I just…?" He made his hand into a fist and magical energy glowed around his hand. "I could kill her in a heartbeat," he said, his voice now harsh, dropping the fatherly approach. "Give me your choice."

"You'd kill Nicole either way. The choice wouldn't change anything."

He smirked. "Oh, don't be so sure. If you don't join me willingly, I could just _make you._"

"You can't control me."

_Are you sure Malorn? Do you really love her? _It was his voice in my head. I tried to shake it, but it was like trying to block out a fog horn. _She's so frail. You could easily prove your worth and crush her! Her small little neck can be cracked if you just-_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shouted at him. The voices ceased at once.

"You see what I can do to you now?" Malistare walked slowly to the door. "In due time, my son."

_*Two days later….*_

The door was opening again. It didn't even faze me. The footsteps were smaller and quickly paced. Once they were close enough, I heard a panicked voice.

"Malorn? Malorn?! Malorn, we need to get you out of here!" A heard a faint flapping of wings to right of the girl, whoever she was. I still didn't look up. "Malorn, are you alright? God, what did he do to you?" I felt a hand under my chin left up my head. "Open your eyes!"

My eyes opened.

I melted.

Her hair was pulled into a long braid behind her, and she was dressed in the black of the ninjas of MooShu. But as always, her blue eyes seemed to glisten with comfort of love and purity.

"Nicole…." I rasped her name. "Get away from me. Get…out while you can."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She started to undo the cables, melting the cuffs with her fire magic. "This is gonna burn a little."

"You don't… you don't understand…." How could I tell her that I could become Malistare's pawn at any moment?

"There's no time!" The first cuff melted away.

"Malistare…. He can…."

"It's okay, I'll get you out of here."

"Leave me."

"No!"

"He can control me, Nicole!" I shouted with all of the energy left in me. She stopped melting the cuff and looked into my eyes. She searched them for something…anything but what she just heard.

"It won't happen. I love you."

"My fiery light…" I said, putting it as gently as possible, "I love you more than anything. But if you let me go, I could kill you."

"I'm going to save you. I'll do anything." There was no use. I'd have to let her take me. The second cuff melted off. I fell to the ground and groaned. I got on my hands and knees with Nicole helping me up. "I know it hurts. Come on, there's not much time." She stood me up with my arm draped over her shoulder. Sir Chester flew under my other arm, holding me around his slim neck.

"_YOU!" _Malistare roared with a slam of the door hitting the wall. His eyes turned completely black, not even the outer rim of his eyes showing white. He started to charge at us, but Nicole shot out fire blasts faster than he could run. He dodged some and got singed by others. Nicole clasped her eyes shut, and just as his hand reached out to grab me, we teleported away in a mist of flame.

_*In MooShu, seconds later…*_

We appeared in the main courtyard of the palace.

"Ugh…." Nicole groaned and collapsed to the floor. I rolled away from her without any energy left.

"Nicole…." I reached out for her.

All of a sudden, a magical mist formed around her, and fiery red-orange wings erupted from her back. My eyes widened as she slowly got on her hands and knees, then glided toward me with her wings. She picked me up in her arms and with Sir Chester fluttering behind, and flew quickly back to the hut.

"How did you…?"

"I got a few tips from Ambrose…." She trailed off, focusing on the hut ahead of us. "He told me that my dad used wings too. He genetically enhanced his own wings and coded it into his own DNA using magic, and passed it onto me. Technically, any wizard can have them, but it's less common with all the newly discovered magical creatures people use to get around. I find these easier though…and less hazardous to the magical creatures."

"He's _alive_?" All I could process was that she spoke to Ambrose. I cared about her dad, but I was in too much of a fog to think about that. I thought that after that one time Ambrose spoke to us, he was gone.

"Yeah…. I'll tell you more another time." She looked down at me and smiled weakly. The tears in her eyes made me realize what my absence had done to her.

The smiled sparked something in me. It was there before, but faint. Now it was a warm glow.

"I'll never leave you, Nicole. I will never hurt you. I love you."

We arrived at the hut and she flew me into the bedroom, resting me on the cot.

"Rest now." She stroked my hair. "I love you too."

**Thank you all for staying with my story! I love you all! Posting with definitely be more frequent now **


End file.
